Dyskusja:Strona główna
Styczeń 2013 ładna strona główna^^ PBF? Świetnie^^''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Mała modernizacja :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 21:31, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Ash to chyba Piotruś pan... Pierwszy odcinek 14 lat temu, a on nadal ma 10 ... Hmmm... Świat Pokemon - Nibylandia. Dzwoneczek - prawie każda z jego towarzyszek. Kapitan Hak - zależy który złoczyńca. xp 'Margasło -n-' 15:58, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) Jasne, że Paul:DPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:33, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) Luty 2013 Kiedy otfarcie PBF? - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:25, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Marzec 2013 MAM OGROMNĄ PROŚBĘ!!! CZY KTOŚ GRAŁ W BLACK/WHITE 2 NA EMULATORZE? Bo ja nie mogę znaleźć sposobu, żeby zagrać... ;/ Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja)'' 08:58, mar 16, 2013 (UTC)'' Ja grałem :P--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 09:01, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Ja grałem na Nintendo ;/ Niestety w połowie gry save mi się posuł T^T No ok - ale wszystko Ci działało? Na czym, co, gdzie, jak i kiedy Lati :P Powiedz :D Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 09:29, mar 16, 2013 (UTC)'' Ja grałem na Desmume, wszystko ładnie działało i wgl. Ale to takze zależy od romu jaki masz. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 09:45, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Mi na Desmume się nie chce odpalić - na No$Zoom odpala się super, ale rom crashuje się po wejściu jakiejś dziewczyny do domu gracza. A wysłałbyś mi swoje Desmume i ROM na maila ? Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 10:34, mar 16, 2013 (UTC)'' Chętnie bym ci wysłał, ale nie mogę znaleźć anie romu ani desmume. Prawdopodobnie usunąłem.--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 10:53, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) ':( Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 11:32, mar 16, 2013 (UTC)'' Ja mogę ci dać linki do gry i emu - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:21, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Poradziłem sobie Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 17:21, mar 17, 2013 (UTC)'' OK - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:09, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) JPRDL!!! TRZY BITE GODZINY SPĘDZONE DZISIAJ W POKEMON BLACK A TU SIĘ NIC NIE ZAPISAŁO!!! NIC!!! NULL, ZERO!!! Tyle się napracowałem ;( Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 19:35, mar 18, 2013 (UTC)'' plik:ommmm.png Mi to mówisz? 5 godzin grania, 7 odznak ,walka o 8 i podczas walki mi się nintendo zawiesiło ! Eh...Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Za coś takiego powinni płacić odszkodowania!!! ;/ Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 20:50, mar 18, 2013 (UTC)'' Volt, dlatego się zapisuje :PPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:00, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Zapisane ,było po 6 liderem xD Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png SZLAG BY TO TRAFIŁ!!! Zapis Diamond mi się zepsuł... ;/ Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 18:35, mar 24, 2013 (UTC)'' Co ty masz z tymi grami XD A tak w ogóle, było sb w Platinum zagrać, fajniejsze :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 18:44, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie, co ja mam z tymi grami. Platinum przeszedłem, natomiast chciałem zagrać w Diamonda zobaczyć jak jest i w ogóle. No i w Platinum ani Murkrowa, ani Stunkiego sobie złapać nie mogę ;/ Kurcze... Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 18:46, mar 24, 2013 (UTC)'' Gram w Platinum i mam zwalonego Kadabrę, który nie chce mnie słuchać ;/ Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 19:00, mar 26, 2013 (UTC)'' To coś nie tak, poki złapane i wytrenowane przez nas zawsze nas słuchają. Więc pewnie masz zwalonego roma.--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 19:13, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Lati, nie denerwuj mnie :P :P :P Ten room jest dobry bo przeszedłem na nim całe platinum już raz. Tu raczej chyba chodzi o to, że to jest Abra z wymiany. Wymieniłem Machopa na Abrę w Oreburghu :P Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 11:57, mar 27, 2013 (UTC)'' A mnie poki zawsze słuchają :DPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:11, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jak zdobyłem odznakę w Eternie to zaczął się mnie słuchać :P Ale i tak go wywaliłem i zastąpiłem Raltsem :P Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 15:46, mar 27, 2013 (UTC)'' To wsyzstko wyjaśnia, poki z wymianu słuchają się cb do określonego poziomu po każdej odznace. Chyba, że masz już wszystkie :D--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 18:59, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Przecież dopiero zacząłem grać - zobacz sobie na moim profilu - jest tam tabelka z moimi pokami i odznakami Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 08:57, mar 28, 2013 (UTC)'' JA MAM PO PROSTU JAKIEGOŚ PECHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAŁE PLATINUM SZLAG JASNY TRAFIŁ!!! TAKI MIAŁEM DOBRY SKŁAD, A TERAZ WSZYSTKO OD POCZĄTKU... fuck... Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 09:46, mar 30, 2013 (UTC)'' Rada dla Trzciny. Kup NDS'a:DPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:22, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Kwiecień 2013 Coś mi się wydaje że PG nie wróci. Może kiedyś tam zajrzy, ale tylko na chwilkę :P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 20:06, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) No chyba tak... ale szkoda, że tak bez słowa, bez niczego. Dlaczego??? ;( Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 20:31, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC)'' Każdego z nas to czeka. Kiedyś się siedziało tutaj i na wikinezce, ale wszyscy dojrzewamy, mamy swoje sprawy i już co raz mniej czasu sie ma na takie strony. Tylko faktycznie szkoda, że nie powiedziała. Pawel10s 07:13, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, że prędzej czy później nas to czeka, ale skoro ja znajduję jeszcze czas, to młodsi ode mnie tym bardziej - taki mam wyznacznik. A naprawdę, zniknęła tak jak gdyby nigdy nic, bez słowa... Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 07:17, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC)'' Mika dzwoń po gliny, już raz dzwoniłaś, gdy Volt zniknął. Wiesz co powiedziećPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:59, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Wybaczcie wszyscy za moją nieuzasadnioną nieobecność. :C PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:59, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) Kiedy PBF? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 16:29, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Trzcina ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż jakiś pbf :P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 18:22, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Lati dobrze gada, polać mu :D :D :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja)' 06:52, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC)'' Świętujemy PG wróciła, Trzcina robisz specjalny odc z okazji jej powrotuPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:31, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Ojj odcinek PG na pewno będzie miała Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 17:41, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC)'' No bez przesady! xD Mnie tu powinna chyba czekać kara, a nie nagroda. ._. PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 20:58, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Kar i katuszy to ty doświadczyłaś przerabiając nam setki obrazków ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja)'' 21:13, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC)'' Um, ok... Przerabianie obrazków to nie taki wielki problem. Ja bardzo to lubię. :3 PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:27, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Ja również przepraszam za moją nieobecność, mam nadzieję że mi wybaczycie c: - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 10:58, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Czy tylko ja nie mogę wejść na wikinezke? Mam całą białą stronę. patrzyłem na drugim kompie to samo :( 'Volto[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Nie tylko ty Volt :( Pawel10s 10:51, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie. JAkiś błąd jest w oprogramowaniu. Ktoś musiał tam grzebać ostatnio Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja) 12:25, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC) me too volt V.V Maj 2013 Wikinezka znowu nie działa ;/ Mówiłem wam, że Sylveon będzie jakiegoś zupełnie nowego typu, to nieeeee nikt się mnie nie słuchał! Macie za swoje! :D Bulbapedia donosi, że to bardzo prawdopodobne. Bo niby dlaczego tak długo zwlekali z podaniem jego typu? Albo dlaczego nie pasuje do żadnego już istniejących typów? Dlaczego zostało podkreślone, że jest "najjaśniejszą z Eeveelucji"? Według mnie jest typu światła/światłości czy czegoś takiego Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 14:49, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Oj tam, mnie i tak cieszy najbardziej to, że wreszcie pokazali kilka nowych pokemonów z 6 generacji :D--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 14:53, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie, tyle czekaliśmy, no i że jest wzgląd na region ogólnie, bo przecież to o niego głównie tu chodzi, gdzieś te poki muszą żyć. Co do tego, że będzie wzorowany na Francji, to według mnie powinni napisać, że na Francji i Wielkiej Brytanii, bo przecież w zapowiedzi był widoczny most i jakiś pałac co od razu na myśl wskazywało Wielką Brytanię, a nawet mapka wygląda tak, jakby doklejona była do Francji Wielka Brytania :P Czekam na więcej info, mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się pojawią... i co to za Ash na okładce??? Hmmm, może to jego nowy wygląd w nowej serii??? PS; Poki pokami, ale mnie jakoś tak szczególnie nie zachwyciły... :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 14:55, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Nowe poki?Muszę zobaczyć, ale jedno miejsce też przypomina przecież Polskę. Widzieliście pustynie tak:D?Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:04, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Mi się podobają wszystkie Poki i wygląd AshaPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:07, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Mi się wszystko podoba:P Pytanie: Co dalej z wikinezką? Znowu nie działa ;/''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Yayakoma - pierwsz pok jakiego złapie Ash w regionie :DPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:46, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) No dobra, ptaszek mi się ten podoba xD jest spoko xD ale on chyba strasznie malutki będzie. I jakoś mi się nie widzą jego dwie ewolucje, myślę, że będzie ewoluował tylko raz tak jak Swellow. Bawół i ta salamandra są dziwne, a Panda zbyt pospolita, już mi kogoś przypomina. Ale fajny pomysł z Francją, szkoda, że o Polsce nikt regionu nie zrobi... Uuuuuuu :D Już mam pomysł xD Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 18:08, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Albo ujeżdżanie jakiegoś dzikiego bawoła... Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 18:09, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Trzcina jak to nikt nie pomyślał o Polsce, a nie widziałeś tej Pustyni?:DPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:14, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, dobra, już tak nie hejtujmy xD Jakby Polska była regionem w pokemonach to w gronie starterów na pewno znalazłyby się Rattata i Trubish :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 18:40, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) I wymyślili by Poka przypominającego Drewno :D(Na cześć LEwego i Reprezentacji w piłkę xD)Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:16, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Powiem wam, że trochę przeraża mnie ta generacja. Jest trochę zbyt... nowoczesna. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się dało przełączyć tej grze ten widok 3D na normalny widok z gier poprzednich generacji Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 16:20, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Nawet jak nie ,to myślę ,że ktoś zrobi hacka by można było grać na normalnych DS'ach:) Mi się tam Kalos'z''' podoba:DDD Jestem zachwycony^^ Startery - Piękne^^ Nowe pokemony Super :D Coś czuję ,że Hikari po OI I BF Sinnoh wyjedzie do Kalosza ^^''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png A i jeszcze beznadziejna nazwa! W ogóle niepokemonowa! I powtarzająca się pierwsza litera z Kanto. Porażka. Poki nie są zbyt fajne, jak dla mnie. Jedynie pomysł na mapę regionu mi się podoba, tylko szkoda, że nie ma innej nazwy ;/ I ujeżdżanie dzikiego bawoła! ;/ Na serio, chciałbym, żeby można było grać w normalnym trybie i liczę ja jakieś lepsze pokemony. Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja) 19:26, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Już myślałem, że Ash wypuści Oshawotta, jak dobrze, że zostałPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 10:57, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Jakby go wypuścił - Już bym był u Japońców i kazał im zmieniać odcinek xD :3''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ja bym się właściwie cieszył, jakby go wypuścił. Coś by się zaczęło dziać w końcu w anime, a nie tak pod rząd odcinki nic nie wnoszące do fabuły... Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja) 11:31, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Dlaczego za każdym razem jak wprowadzają nową gen. Poków to wszyscy narzekają, mówią, jaka beznadzieja, a ja za każdym razem tutaj siedzę, patrzę na te wszystkie newsy i myślę, że nowa generacja jest zarąbista i kocham wszystkie nowe pokemony? :\ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 12:59, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, jak na razie tylko hejty ode mnie lecą xD Ale wiecie co? Jak Unova wchodziła, to akurat ja jedyny ją lubiłem, a wszyscy narzekali dookoła :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 13:25, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Na innych stronach jest dość dużo hejtu nowej geny. :/ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:34, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Hah, no mi szczerze to się jedynie pomysł na region podoba oraz jego mapa :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 13:40, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Ja pamiętam ,jak hejtowałem Unove i Oshawotta ,a teraz co? Kocham tą gene i tego starterka :3333 XDDD Świetny pomysł! Już tweetam ^^[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Mój Twitter ,to Volt:DBW :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png o-o JA SIĘ NIE DAM >...trzcina08 (dyskusja) 15:33, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) Twitter, jest idealny:D Z Facem ,to zbyt dużo roboty:P Tu o wiele szybciej ,coś zrobisz ^^[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław'''Plik:Ani501OD.png